


生存需要

by GPAlien



Series: [TF]本体相关 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, 原创OC, 原创角色 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPAlien/pseuds/GPAlien
Summary: 背景：大型运输机 Besigha(鱼头)与多功能电战机Alien(A)试着活到最后。本篇内容：大战时，Dropkick探索鱼头与A的飞船。（短打）
Series: [TF]本体相关 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778722





	生存需要

1）  
“你身上的伤已经好得差不多了，还赖在房间里可说不过去了。”“有空还是去大维护室抛个光吧。”“是啊，你活动活动吧，再这样死气沉沉的下去我可要揍你了。”“我们处理几次涂装的资源也还是有的啊！”听着两台比他年轻不少的机嘴里冒出这些，DropKick也很头疼。但他们确实说的没错，一个Ranger在这地方呆了不少时日，知道的却只有船上还有其他三台机，其中一台胃口挺大，真不像话。DropKick趁骇翼和鱼头外出、A不不知所踪，便打起了自己探索这飞船的主意。三个大块头在身边总让气氛变得很压抑，粉碎造成的阴影这时候也惨了一脚，还是一个人舒服点。

好家伙，能量舱里屯了那么多堆能量块，8台机吃段时间都没问题。这消息要是传出去，这帮人肯定是名单上的第一排。这当然比不上报应号那排场，但相比那璇玑湖移居机们，这可就算是大富贵人家了。真不知道是从哪里弄来的，看他们这样也不像偷偷摸摸整来的。也是，敢捡路边的机回家不是傻，就是有点本事。

武器库在能量舱的对面，地面上的刮痕似乎在抱怨着他们进入这地方的频繁。  
DropKick的光学镜就红的发亮，几近贪婪地扫视眼前的一切。响尾蛇短程空对空导弹、高速反辐射导弹、Mk-80炸弹、GBU-10炸弹、似乎是手动改造的定向炸药？、还有那角落里的一堆机枪弹药......小飞机一个个摸了过去。这飞船要是中了一炮，可没有机敢想象会发生什么。DropKick耸了下肩，或许是为上了这样一艘飞船而感到庆幸，饱死鬼总比饿死鬼强。

小飞机很早就想打磨打磨自己左手上的锯子了，奈何当虎子时任务一个接着一个，刚以为能闲下来就遇上了那破事。要是现在还能做个清洗...光是想着，DropKick的脚步就轻盈了不少，转动轴都放松了不少，甚至有了些想哼哼歌的想法。这地方资源还真不少，或许再留下来一段时间是个不错的选择？

刚推开前面的门，便是股淡淡的油雾味，是DropKick的喷油嘴，紧接着便是引擎轰轰轰的高速运转声。美好的想象被意外打断。  
没有喷水器，没有打磨锯，没有油浴池。强烈的白色顶光，嫌弃地推攘开四周的黑暗，打在了一台像是A的机体上，一手握着脸——如果一块铁板接了一块屏算脸的话，一手举着焊枪焊接着脑部裸露的管线。A手上的屏幕都能反射出挂在桌旁的半透明输液管和已被扔到桌角的旧发声器。不用费力，DropKick就能窥见到潜藏在管线下还在运转的情绪模块。  
两台机似乎呆住了，都停下了原本的动作。

2）  
DropKick能轻易瞥见这离奇的场景，就在A身后。7、8块大小不一的发声器堆积在墙柜上层，泡在蓝色液体里的几块硬盘微微上下起伏，变形齿轮随意的散落在下层......唯一还正常点的事物就是一个剩着半杯制冷液的马克杯，可里面还插着一片散热片。又是个疯子？要是A说他和霸天虎没半点关系，估计DropKick是肯定不会相信的。

房间里显出一丝诧异来。A似乎想到什么，犹豫一下后便继续了手上的动作，尖锐的指尖捏住管线下的一块长方体，稍加用力拽出后轻轻放在了那块发声器旁。“这间是我的维护室，我和你不一样，需要些，不同的维护。”  
DropKick的光学镜还朝着那缸硬盘的方向，有些迟缓。“这些……”DropKick想了想，似乎略过了什么词，“这...是怎么回事？”也就只有霸天虎的研究员会做这种事情吧。小飞机的蓝色大腿有些僵硬，谨慎的呈分叉姿态，小臂后的轮子转动了一丝。奇怪，这房间也不通风。  
“你指哪个？”  
“所有这一切。”  
“我不是喜欢收藏这些器官，”A手上的动作很忙，电钻滋滋滋的重复打穿着什么，话被分成了两段，“我只是需要这些。”听不出任何语气。或许是还不够信任DropKick，或许是没空，A没有进一步解释。  
想来也本应如此，比DropKick来的早的骇翼，都只清楚理由，却不知缘由。向外人讲述过于费力，熟悉了自然会慢慢知晓，何须着急吐露。鱼头呢？那说熟人都是说的太轻，俩机还是幼崽就被卖去矿坑干活时，已是铁板一块，况且A脸上的屏幕还有鱼头的一份力。  
顿了一会，手部的额外充能似乎被取消了，“这很危险，你们得处理干净。”DropKick一边轻声呢喃，一边朝A身后的柜子迈了步。动手要有把握，干净利落，趁人不备，先发制人，一招毙敌，赶尽杀绝。他们不是戏子，标准就只应该是活下来。[1]

马克杯飘来股淡淡的铁锈味，既然能换新的，那旧的却不直接扔了。被A挡住的桌边上，还有整齐的堆砌着两叠报告，其中一堆似乎是某些蓝图，密密麻麻的笔记让机眼花缭乱。  
亮黑色的圆滑指尖愕然停在了蓝色水缸旁，脚趾紧抓着地面，“因为干扰吗？”  
A自顾自的点了点头，以为DropKick能看到似的。

卡口对上的咔嚓声，将身后那台机的视线带回来到了A身上。屏幕上还有着几道清晰可见的划痕，桌上也摆放着些许还没用到的管线和螺母。  
现在A没空对这些事上心，“我带你去那间维护室吧。”

[1]取自冰临神下的《死人经》


End file.
